ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koryn Jamison
= Biography = Koryn Jamison was born to Denise and Robert Jamison on the evening of December 20, 1983. Koryn was often smothered by her mother's controlling ways and never really began to stick up for herself, against her mother, until meeting Joseph. Her father was much easier on her and was the only member of the family to understand her willingness to forgive Joseph after his affair. Koryn was very prude around guys before meeting Joseph. She actually lost her virginity to Joseph at the age of 21. Ironically, after carrying her virginity all the way to 21, she still gave it up on their first date. Koryn was a cheerleader in high school, and earned a full scholarship to the University of Southern California for cheerleading. She graduated USC in four years with a 3.8 gradepoint average and a bachelors degree in business management. Soon after graduating she followed Joseph back to Tampa. Koryn is extremely shy about her body. She tends to dress in ways to hide her large breasts and rarely wears anything that shows cleavage or her thighs. Any guy in the world will tell Koryn of her beauty, but it won't change her stance on covering up. However, after giving Joseph a second chance she did begin to loosen up in the ways that she dresses and thinks about her body, even going fully topless at AWI's Conviction in May 2011. After dating Joseph Johnson for seven years, the couple finally wed in January of 2012. = Moveset = *'Finishing Moves' **The End of Innocence ***Description: Belly to Belly thrown into air and dropped in reverse Tombstone Piledriver **Zero Tolerance ***Description: Backslide into an Over-Shoulder Backbreaker **The Pandemonium ***Description: Bret Hart style Sharpshooter *'Signature Moves' **Final Destination ***Description: Shooting Star Press **Widow Maker ***Description: Gory Neckbreaker **Sudden Impact ***Description: Superkick **The Misreckonment ***Description: Tiger Bomb set-up and lifted into a Piledriver **Viqualization ***Description: Test Drive with opponent's feet on the top rope **Exclamation of Innovation ***Description: Camel Clutch *'Common Moves' **Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex **Exploder Suplex **Tiger Bomb **Backbreaker (all kinds) **Gut Buster **Cobra Clutch Suplex **Chickenwing Crossface Suplex **Fisherman Suplex **T-Bone Suplex **Tiger Driver **Mexican Stretch Buster **Northern Lights Suplex **German Suplex **Sambo Suplex **Capture Suplex **Double Arm Suplex **Super Neckbreaker Pin **Back Suplex **Arm Wrench Back Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Diving Reverse DDT **Multiple Sambo Suplex **Multiple Exploder Suplex **Multiple T-Bone Suplex **Multiple Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Multiple Northern Lights Suplex **Multiple Vertical Suplex **Multiple Capture Suplex **Multiple Gutwrench Suplex **Multiple Mexican Stretch Buster *'Weapon' **Sledgehammer wrapped in barbed-wire = Championships and Accomplishments = *'Illicit Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship w/ Joseph Johnson (1x) *'Asylum Wrestling Incorporated' **AWI Women's Championship (1x) **AWI Tag Team Championship w/ Natasha Banks (1x) **AWI Woman of the Month (2x) **AWI Faction of the Month (2x) *'Asylum Wrestling Championship Series' **HCW Tag Team Championship w/ Joseph Johnson (1x) = Allies & Enemies = Allies *Joseph Johnson **Husband/Explicit Content - Genocide: 2005-Present *Shaun Cabalar **Explicit Content: 2010-Present *Natasha Banks **Explicit Content: 2011-Present *Brandon Michaels **Explicit Content: 2010-Present *Camilla Palmieri **Explicit Content: 2011-Present *Shawn Payne **Explicit Content: 2010-Present *Andy Bello **Explicit Content the New Blood: 2010-2011 *Hellion-X **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2011 *Jeronimo Fitzgerald **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2010-2011 *April Horan **Explicit Content - Genocide: 2010-2011 Enemies *April Horan **AWI: 2011-2012 *Jeronimo FItzgerald **AWI: 2011-Present *Victoria Hensel **AWI: 2012-Present *Angel **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Lucifer **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Doomsday **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Cerberus **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Nightmare **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Deacon Lucien **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Hellion-X **Minions of Hell: 2010-2011 *Logan Moore **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Shawn Vendetta **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Adam Christopher Emerson **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Katie Hixon **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Sienna Felicia **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Mac **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Cheese **Katharsis: 2011-2012 *Stan Dido **Katharsis: 2011-2011 =Entrance= "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele hits on and Koryn runs out onto the stage wearing a big pink and white fuzzy coat. She walks down to the ring and gets in it. She teases the crowd with the coat and then drops it down a little, basically to around her back. Then she turns away from the camera and drops it all the way down with the camera zoomed in on it sliding off of her ass. She walks over to the ropes and poses on them and then returns to the middle of the ring as her music stops. =Appearance= When dressing casually she wears short capris and a jersey or some other kind of loose shirt. When dressing up she wears a short skirt with long, expensive boots, and a shirt with a low neck. In the ring she wears very short black and purple tights/shorts, whatever you want to call them. She also wears a very tight black and purple shirt.